Valentines With the 50 Children of Alfred F Jones
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Collab w/WannaDieMiku. Oklahoma has invited Japan over to America's for Valentines Day. Can she and her siblings get the two together before the week's up? With this many kids working together, or against eachother, anything's possible. T violence swears
1. Meet Some of the Cast

**Princess Atemna: Collab with WannaDieMiku. We're doin' everyother chap, so there might be a noticable differance in our writing styles. This started form my letters as Oklahoma and I got on the subject of getting America and Japan together. And, well, since someone writes to me as Japan, I thought this would be hilarious. And I'm sure this is gonna be the longest intro I've ever written, but oh well. Names I use for Hawaii, Alaska, Kansas, New Hampshire, and S. California are names that have been used in my letters. I hope those people involved don't mind.**

States that're deffianately gonna have characters are:

Oklahoma- Indian and Oklahoma Territory: Cherokee Bonnefoy-Carriedo-Jones and Jessie James Jones(my oc's)

Illinois- Alexis M. Jones(WannaDieMiku's oc)

Hawaii- Hailey Jones

Alaska- Nickoli Braginski-Jones

Texas- Dallas Jones

Kansas- Thomas Dominic Jones

Southern California- Calin F. Dilburg

States That Might Show Up:

New Hampshire- Holly C. Jones

Massachusetts

Georgia

New York

U.S. Territories that may show up but for sure mentioned are:

Puerto Rico

Guam

American Samoa

U.S. Vigin Islands.

**All others may just be mentioned. There's over 50 kids. If we wrote parts for all of them, we may not get this done for Valentines. Hope I get the actual first chap done soon so 'Illinois' can start on her chap.**


	2. Welcome to the Insanity

**Princess Atemna: Collab with WannaDieMiku. Yay! My very first actual chapter! I'm gonna be usin' some basic words from other languages (i.e. Japanese, Cherokee, French, and some Spanish and Russian trown in for fun. Maybe a little German if I'm that bored). Excuse the excessive dialogue. Everyone's gotta have their say, it seems.**

* * *

><p>As usual for the States, their father had called them all to D.C. for Valentines Day, which he deemed to be an important holiday. But it wasn't just the States suffering. The Territories had been invited. So, now the District of Columbia was filled with the personifications of not only its nation, but his 50+ children. Joy. Let the Valentines War commence. With this many kids, something was bound to go wrong. Hopefully this didn't mess up the country too bad.<p>

"Dammit, Tex! Gimme that riffle!"

"Sestra*****, don't kill anyone, please."

Suddenly, after the State of Alaska pleaded with his sister, the State of Oklahoma, something fell and broke. All at once, roughly 56 voices yelled "Wasn't me~!" This caused their father to run into the ginormous den where all his children were gathered to inspect the damage.

"Great. Now Artie's gonna kill me the next time he's over. Why the hell didn't he remember to get all his priceless shit outta my house when he left just before the war?"

"Who knows, Dad? Maybe he wanted to tick you off?" one of the girls suggested sartcastically.

Most of the children had differing shades of blond hair, some with shades of brown or black, maybe a red head or two thrown in. Their eyes ranged from Alaska's blue-violet to Oklahoma's brown. The skin tones were labled as such: "Albino", "Pale", "Tanned", and "Dude! You're Mexican/Indian!" Trust me when I say they'd actuallty gotten those remarks. Even if Oklahoma had been mostly called a Mexican. Even most of her own citizens said that.

Right now, Cerokee Bonnefoy-Carriedo-Jones (Oklahoma/ Indian Territory) stood next to her siblings Alexis M. Jones (Illinois), Hailey Jones (Hawaii) and Nickoli Braginski-Jones in order to calm down from nearly killing her brother Dallas (Texas). The broken item in question was a Victorian Era vase that still very much belonged to the British nation known as Arthur Kirkland.

"CHEROKEE! DALLAS! What the hell's the problem _**NOW**_? !" Alfred demanded/yelled at his 46th and 28th kids.

"Well, Thomas is involved, too. Same with Massy. BUT DALLAS STARTED IT!" the Native American State yelled, pointing a finger across the gap where Alfred currently stood between his fighting children all the way to her Texan brother.

"You threatened to scalp me!"

"Tex, I threaten to scalp DAD on a regular basis. Have any of his bosses called in the Secret Service? No. Now get over it," she spat at her (regrettably) older brother.

Taken aback, the slightly older teen began stuttering. "W- well . . . I-if ya gotta a problem with anyone, it oughtta be Thomas ya scalp!"

Cherokee didn't even stop to tell him that that made 100% no sense. "Go to-"

"Hey! Enough! Alexis, take Cherokee to the kitchen so she can cool off. Maybe start on the chocolates while you're in there? Please?" Hopefully that would get his third youngest daughter to get over some of her issues. At their father's request, the two States, along with Alaska and Hawaii, went to the kitchen.

While Alexis shoved her younger sister into a barstool at the island counter, Cherokee decided to start complaining. "Stupid Dad. Damn Tex. Gonna scalp 'em all and prove I should be one of the older States. Can't wait 'till Japan gets here so the old man can lay off." Her slightly trigger happy sister just sighed and got the girl a root beer. "Wa-do******."

"No prob."

Then Hailey brought up an interesting thought. "Why's Japan coming over?" she asked shly.

Alexis and Cherokee got sly grins on their faces while looking at the youngest two States. Everything going on this week that included Japan and their dad was carefully planned out. Totally, completely, entirely, without a doubt, their fault. So America could ground them, send them to an English boarding scool, whatever he wanted to do. Like heck if they cared. It was a good cause: Operation 'Get Dad and Japan Together'. Actually, said Asian island nation was suppossed to call soon so Lexi could go pick him up.

While the Native American sipped her root beer, her Russian-American brother began grabbing the chocolate that she would be melting down and Hailey got the sauce pans from the cabinet. Once calmed, soda gone, Cherokee grabbed an apron, turned the stove to medium-low, and set to work melting the candy bars. Lex was busy placing labels on the mold sheets so everyone knew which one was theirs. It was very important since she always added 'something special' to everyone's treats.

"I'm glad yer part Frencie, sis. If ya weren't, we'd have ta force those damn New Englanders outta 'ere."

Noticing something off with how her sister was speaking, the middle of the three present girls turned to look at the oldest of them. The 46th State then gave the 21st a skeptical look for a moment as she took in the fact that the girl in question was currently munching on a piece of the chocolate. Since their brother Pennsylvania had brought the sweets, if there wasn't enough, he'd go frickin' Trigger Happy Swiss on the closest person available. He was Swiss/Belgian like that. They weren't really sure where he got the chocolate making skills from. It was crazy with all of them together. That's why they only did this for holidays.

In the middle of the 'stare down', Cherokee's cell went off. "O-si-yo*******?"

**#Konichiwa, Oklahoma-chan. I'm at the airport, going through the gate. Who is going to pick me up?#**

"That would be Lexi since I'm kinda tied up right now. She'll be there in a few. You'll know 'er by the gang sign she may or may not be flashing along with the giant card with your name on it," she explained.

**#I see. Arigato, Oklahoma-chan.#**

"No prob. And Dad's got a rule where we use human names in D.C. Ya don't mind, do ya?"

**#Not at all. I will see you all soon.#**

Cherokee kinda giggled at that. Boy, was he in for a surprise. The two said their good-byes as Alexis went to get their invited guest. Alaska looked up at his sister from where he was bent over the counter, bored, with Hawaii. Though they were admitted in the same year, Alaska was physically older. Perhaps it was because of him being admitted first. He was currently giving her that cute questioning look that always made Russia appear innocent. "Sestra Cherokee, you never told us why Japan's coming over."

"It's 'cause of Dad. This economy's made 'im so uptight lately. So me an' Lex were hoping that this would get 'im back to his old idiot self. I mean, you saw him earlier. He never acts like that kinda father where we're in trouble all the time." The youngest two had to agree with her there. Even if Cherokee and Alfred didn't quite see eye-to-eye, it'd never been this bad. Maybe this was the negative side effect of their citizens struggling to survive and keep their families together. Not even the siblings themselves had fought this bad.

Seconds after that, Cherokee's twin brother, Jessie James Jones - the other 'half' of Oklahoma******** - walked in. If one didn't know any better, you'd nearly mistake the kid for Britain. While his hair was a darker shade than Arthur's and he was noticeably taller, even when the Brit wasn't around, he had the same distinct eyebrows and green eyes to go with the pale skin. He was the exact opposite of Cherokee, who had that Mexican/Indian skin tone, brown eyes, and black 'French' hair.

"Howdy, li'l sis. "

"Big Brother Jess. When'd you get here?"

"Just now. Had to get Fallin********* to let me take one of the government cars to get here since someone decided to leave without me," he explained to their baby sister whilst glaring at his twin.

"I told ya to get up. Sorry that I have a dog in my room that I use as an alarm clock."

"Whatever. When's Japan gettin' here?" he asked, bored, while popping a forgotten piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Cherokee frowned at him. It hadn't escaped her notice that Jessie hadn't said a single word to Nickoli. Why did he purposely do that crap? Whenever Nick and Jess were in the same room, the older boy went out of his way to ignore the youngest. It t'ed her off so bad, she had actually come close to really scalping this sibling once. "Lexi's on 'er way to the airport now to pick him up. Why not say hi to Nick?"

"Huh?" REALLY? ! He was acting as if he hadn't seen the boy. "Oh. Li'l Nicki. Forgot you were there." At this point, Cherokee's left eyebrow was twitching. "Hey, Commie."

"What the hell's you're problem? ! Just 'cause he's Russia's? ! Is that it? !" Now she had full out snapped. "Nick, ya got a knife I can borrow?"

"Nyet! Sestra, stop!" he yelled as his sister lunged at her twin, ready to kill him. It was like the Soviet Union all over again for the poor boy. Luckily, Alexis had decided to arrive with Japan at that very moment, which was the same moment America was coming into the kitchen to see what the hell was going on now.

In the end, it was Cherokee who ended up hurt. As a result, Illinois fired a warning shot. Right through Jessie's foot. That's when Alfred realized who had helped him pull the twins apart. "K-Kiku! Uhhh . . . What're you doin' here?" By now a slight blush was forming on the American's face.

"Oh. Umm . . . Your daughters - Cherokee-chan and Alexis-chan - invited me. It is alright, isn't it?" At this point, the Asian was also sporting a light blush about ten shades darker than Alfred's.

"Yeah. Totally awesome, dude. Hailey, find your damn Swiss brother and have him finish up while I take care of Iggy-brows here an' your sis takes care of Francie." Normally said sibling would take offense to that nickname. But they truly were the Britain and France of the family. "Sorry about this, Kiku. They don't normally take it this far."

"I understand. Even if my own children are a bit more reserved. I guess you could say they have a slight Russian way of hating each other."

In the bathroom attached to Cherokee's bedroom, she and Alexis were laughing hysterically. Things like 'Did you see his face?' and 'This is too easy!' could be heard by any who dared walk by.

* * *

><p>*: Sestra - Russian for sister<p>

**Wa-do - Pronounced like 'wa' in water and 'doe'. Cherokee for thank you

***O-si-yo - Pronounced just as you see it. Cherokee for hello

****other 'half' - Oklahoma Territory was only like a corner of the state, mostly what is now referred to by residents as 'Green Country'.

*****Fallin - Mary Fallin, the current Oklahoman governor


End file.
